Una larga noche
by Meme Pistols
Summary: Como ya era costumbre, después de un día de trabajo, tomo el metro para dirigirse a casa, y, como era de esperarse, allí estaba él, aquel atractivo desconocido que le atraía demasiado. Todo transcurría normalmente hasta que algo inesperado paso... O al menos eso creía ella.


Hola, este es mi primer fancfic es un One-shot, les pido por favor que no sean muy duros conmigo, ademas hace ya un buen tiempo que no escribo algo, así que estoy fuera de forma. Acepto criticas constructivas concejos, etc. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

Como ya era costumbre después de un día de trabajo en el hospital, cerca de las diez de la noche, Sakura se dirigía a su casa. Siempre tomaba el metro, compro algo de comer mientras esperaba ya que había llegado algo temprano, comía tranquilamente a la vez que ojeaba el libro que recientemente había comprado pensaba leerlo al llegar a la casa después de darse una relajante ducha. Estaba absorta pensando, en si sería capaz de leerse un capitulo esa noche, cuando llego el metro, subió a este y busco algún asiento disponible aunque era poco probable debido a que a esas horas se encontraba normalmente lleno, sin embargo no perdía nada al comprobarlo.

Estaba buscando algún asiento libre, cuando de pronto lo vio entre la gente. Se sobresalto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente bajo la vista al suelo. Él estaba allí, como cada noche en el vagón del metro de las diez de la noche. Había algo en ese hombre que le atraía enormemente y a veces se deleitaba viéndolo, en su mayoría disimuladamente y muy pocas veces no tanto. También noto que no era la única que lo miraba, las otras mujeres del vagón; sin importar la edad, lo hacían pero descaradamente, parecían que se lo querían comer con los ojos. Pero eso si todas, incluyéndose, hipnotizadas por su belleza.

Era alto, piel de porcelana, cabello negro con unos singulares reflejos azulados, tenía unos profundos ojos ónix, y se podía apreciar; aun debajo de su impecable traje negro, que poseía un buen cuerpo. No obstante no era su físico que la atraía y la ponía de esa forma, sino que sentía una fuerte atracción magnética hacia él, tan fuerte que muchas veces pensaba si él no experimentaba lo mismo hacia ella.

Tenía el corazón desbocado, y es que estaba acostumbrada a verlo todos los días allí y a verlo de lejos, excepto que esta vez estaban más cerca de lo habitual, y que desde que ella puso un pie dentro del vagón sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente. Estaba buscando sentarse cerca de la puerta pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes ya que los únicos asientos desocupados estaban cerca de él. Iba a dirigirse hacia uno de ellos pero sus piernas temblaron levemente.

—"_Mejor no"— _pensó. Había decidido quedarse de pie pero sus tacones le estaban matando, así que se resigno y se sentó en el asiento que estuviera más alejado de él, miraba a cualquier parte menos hacia él, y ,por lo tanto no noto que él mantenía su profunda mirada clavada en ella, experimentando la misma fascinación por ella.

Él, al igual que Sakura, era cociente de su presencia y la observaba con discreción. Sencillamente le gustaba verla, ya fuese absorta en sus libros, perdida en sus pensamientos o simplemente viendo a través de las ventanillas o haciendo cualquier cosa, porque esa peli rosa le era cautivante. Vio como ella dejaba el vagón, cuando volvió la vista al lugar que esta ocupaba anteriormente noto que se le había caído el libro que llevaba. Instintivamente se levanto de su asiento y no lo pensó dos veces, recogió el libro y salió del vagón rápidamente, se encamino por el andén, buscaba entre el mar de personas aquella cabellera rosada, ya tenía su figura grabada en su memoria de tanto fantasear con la dueña de esta.

Se iba a dar por vencido, hasta que de pronto sintió como alguien chocaba con su espalda.

—Ay, disculpe.

Volteo, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de lado. Era ella, con la vista en el suelo seguramente buscando su libro. —No hay cuidado. — Pudo notar como ella se estremecía al escuchar su grave y varonil vos, quien lentamente levanto su mirada. —Creo que buscas esto— dijo a la vez que le mostraba el libro.

Estaba sorprendida por topárselo, no sabía qué hacer pero su cuerpo actuó automáticamente, estiro su mano para tomar el libro de la mano de él. Mientras tomaba el libro sus dedos se rozaron levemente enviando una corriente por sus cuerpos. De un momento a otro aquella estación del metro dejo de existir, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos sintiendo como la atracción, que sentían mutuamente, se transformaba en tensión.

Él no se controlo mas, y simplemente la agarro de su pequeña cintura y a la atrajo hacia él, clavo sus ojos en los de ella, y vio con diversión como estos denotaban sorpresa, antes de que ella dijera algo atrapo los labios de ella con los suyos, y la beso con pasión y deseo, pudo percibir como esta gimió ante su beso, y como ella empezó a corresponderle; se aferro con más fuerza a su cintura y la pego mas a él.

—Aquí no— alcanzo a decir Sakura en el momento que rompía el beso, al sentir la erección del azabache a través de su ropa. Él asintió, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se dejaba guiar por ella, llegaron a la calle y tomaron un taxi.

En el rostro de Sakura se formo una sonrisa picara al saber cómo terminaría la noche. Estando a bordo del vehículo ella dio la dirección, de pronto sintió como él le acariciaba la rodilla y subió por sus muslos adentrándose un poco por debajo de su falda solo para volver a bajar de nuevo hasta su rodilla. El chico la estaba acariciando, cuando sintió como aquella peli rosa le besaba el cuello y subía hasta el lóbulo de su oreja para darle un leve mordisco, sonrió complacido ante este acto.

Estaban entregados el uno al otro, no les importaba que el chofer los viera como ellos se acariciaban, se besaban y se les escapaban pequeños gemidos. —Ya llegamos— dijo el taxista algo alterado, por no decir excitado, por lo que estaba presenciando. Ambos se sonrieron traviesamente, sabían los pensamientos no castos que pasaban por la mente del conductor.

Trataron de aparentar cuando entraron al edificio donde ella vivía, estaban tomados de las manos, dedicándosen sonrisas y miradas cómplices mientras subían a su apartamento. El solo roce de sus manos provocaba que a ellos se les erizara la piel, esto hacia que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior, mientras tanto él se preguntaba como seria sentir la piel desnuda de ella contra la de él, sus manos y sus labios recorriéndosen cada centímetro.

Ya habían llegado a su piso, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta pero no podía introducir las llaves en la cerradura ya que tenia al moreno besándole el cuello y agarrándole la cintura por la espalda, simplemente no podía concentrarse lo suficiente.

Por fin pudo abrir la puerta, él "gentilmente" la empujo hacia el interior, nótese el sarcasmo; dejaron caer al suelo las cosas que traían en la mano al momento en que se volvían a besar, esta vez era un beso aun más apasionado y necesitado que el de hace unos momentos. Casi caen al piso cuando al dar unos pasos por la sala de estar se chocaron con la mesa de centro, sin embargo cayeron al sillón. Se separaron por un instante, entretanto él le desabotonaba la blusa lentamente al tiempo que se deleitaba y le daba pequeños besos a cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo; finalmente la desabotono por completo degustándose al ver sus pechos apresados en su sostén; mientras besaba estos comenzó acariciarle levemente las piernas con la punta de sus dedos lo hacía tortuosamente lento, ella gemía y se arqueaba hacia él al sentir sus besos y caricias al contacto con su piel, siguió subiendo y se adentro debajo de su falda hasta toparse con sus bragas con una mano comenzó a bajárselas, cuando al fin se deshizo de ellas las arrojo al suelo; con los dedos de la otra mano le acariciaba su sexo podía sentir con ella comenzaba a mojarse por lo que él le hacía; luego de unos minutos interrumpió sus caricias para comenzar a despojarla de sus falda, tardo mas en desabrocharla que en tirarla al suelo, mientras proseguía con la caricias que hacía unos instantes había interrumpido.

Ella por su parte, lo acariciaba suavemente por encima de su pantalón. Se separo de él lentamente y se sentó en el regazo del morocho, comenzó a besarlo suavemente mientras le desabotonaba la camisa; cuando se deshizo de esta pronto siguió con su cinturón para comenzar a despojarlo de su pantalón, pero su tarea se vio interrumpida por el azabache. Sakura levanto rápidamente la cabeza y se topo con esos profundos ojos negros, se miraron directamente por unos segundos, ella bajo su mirada a los labios del pelinegro.

—Te deseo tanto— dijo en un susurro. Luego se volvieron a besar, primero despacito y suave, para después hacerlo algo mas fuerte con más pasión, dándosen pequeños mordiscos. Sakura pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de él, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

—Yo también— dijo ella.

Él comenzó a besarle la boca, después se desvió a su mejilla para terminar en su oreja, le mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo — Vamos a la cama— Ella se aferro a la espalda del moreno al ver que este se levantaba del sillón.

Al llegar a la habitación se dejaron caer en la cama. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura sin restricción alguna se detuvo súbitamente al encontrarse con el broche de su sostén, él se tomo su tiempo y cuando se deshizo de este pudo apreciar como aquella peli rosa sonrió complacida.

Continuo besándola en la boca, después comenzó a bajar por su barbilla y su cuello, allí se detuvo deleitándose con esta parte del cuerpo de ella la rozaba con sus labios y con su lengua para después prodigarle pequeños mordiscos, podía oír y sentir como ella se estremecía y gozaba con estos toques; luego siguió su recorrido ahora se encontraba en su escote, continuo, bajo unos centímetros más hasta que llego a sus pechos los beso; primero a uno y después al otro, se detuvo nuevamente comenzó a acercarse despacio, besando y rozando con la lengua aquella zona; hasta que llego a uno de los pezones se acerco a este haciendo pequeños círculos con la lengua lentamente… —No tan lento— rogo ella, no hizo caso de la petición de la peli rosa y siguió con su ritmo torturador, y es que le encantaba verla así, desesperada porque aumentara el ritmo de sus caricias y roces; cuando llego a este comenzó besarlo, aprisionarlo con la lengua y a darle suaves mordiscos; dándose el gusto de acariciar y masajear con la mano el pecho que no besaba.

Dejo de entretenerse con sus senos, para continuar explorando su cuerpo, la primera en hacerlo era su boca y luego sus dedos; sentía como ella respiraba pesadamente, gemía y suspiraba. Sakura por su parte apretaba las sabanas de su cama, sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería; primero por el enorme placer que sentía en ese momento y segundo por el hecho de que él la torturaba con su ritmo tan lento. Él se detuvo en su vientre bajo.

— ¿Continuo?— pregunto.

Ella lo vio, él se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella, dándole besos cerca de su sexo; a la vez que una de sus manos le acariciaba el abdomen haciendo un camino hacia abajo; y con la otra le acariciaba la cadera y uno de sus glúteos. Él la estaba observando, sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba por su pregunta y por sus besos. —Acércate— le dijo, mientras la tomaba de la mano y halándola hacia él; al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el frio suelo. Ella se dejo llevar y cayó sentada sobre él. La recorrió con la mirada y vio como estaba aun más sonrojada que antes debido a la posición en que se encontraba, ella encima de él; pero la encontraba todavía más hermosa.

Sakura pasó los dedos por su pecho, sus bíceps estaban tensos; se volvieron a besar, ella acariciaba espalda recorriendo cada centímetro de esta sintiendo sus músculos. Ambos sentían como poco a poco ese magnetismo que habían sentido antes se estaba transformando en cosquillas que recorrían sus cuerpos por dentro.

Ya acostada, allí, se dejo llevar por el deseo y la pasión, estaba lista para entregársele por completo a él…

Cuando de repente un brusco movimiento la hizo despertarse, observo lo que la rodeaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en aquel vagón, se había quedado dormida.


End file.
